narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Search for the Rekai Clan
Part 1, Kamon's Fight with Mizuho Riaken: We've been searching for 5 weeks now and we can't find 1 lead, how about we just call it quits. Yaichi: Yea I'm with him. Kamon: No We have to find at least 1 member, then we can find the whole clan and the person I'm we are looking for. Riako: Just who are we looking for? Kamon: We are looking for a ninja who has a very skilled Kekkei Genkai. His name is Mizuho Rekai, He is the head ninja in his clan and is very dangerous. He could kill all of us if his chakra is greater than ours. Yaichi: How? Kamon: He has this technique where if you look into his eyes he can paralyze you and kill you without you being able to do any thing. Yaichi: Hm. Sounds like some one I would like to fight. Kamon: Unlike you he's not an asshole. Aneko: How do you know him? Kamon: Well you know I fought him. Riaken: Yea like every one else. Kamon: Well um it is kind of an embarrassing story. The reason why I fought him was because i was sleeping with his older sister. Yaichi: Ha ha Kamon: shut up. Anyway when I was done doing the business with Mizuho's sister Yaichi: HA HA. Let me guess he came in while you was putting your cloths back on. HA HA. Kamon: (sigh) NO THATS NOT WHAT HAPPENED!!!! Ok so when I was on my way back to the village her brother comes out of no where and punches the crap out of me. As soon as I get up I go into my Golden Aura Technique and teleport behind him but then he paralyzes me. At the time his chakra was greater than mine, but the paralyzed me was just a clone. The out of nowhere he sneaks up behind me and kicks me out of the tree I was in. He then blinks his left eye and 10 purple sword appear and attack me. But the things is he wasn't controlling them or anything it was like they were shadow clones. I doge all of the attacks that the did towards me but then, he infuses them with flames. When 1 of the swords touched my cape my whole cape was a blaze in an instant. Then I just ran away. Yaichi: Thats it Kamon: Yea Riako: I was hoping for a story like Yaichi's Kamon: WELL Y'ALL DIDN'T GET ONE LIKE YAICHI'S. Anyway when we find him he may attack me as soon as he sees me. So we need to be careful. Part 2, Bomb Shell for Kamon Kamon: We are getting closer to their land. There are probably guards around so be on the look out. Ninja 1: Too late we already found you Ninja 2: Hm looks like there tough. Mizuho's Older Sister: Hm and that one with the long white hair is cute. Yaichi: Oh thank you. You look good your self Riako: No time for flirting Kamon: Hey don't I know you. Mizuho's Older Sister: Oh its you Kamon, how have you been? Kamon: Fine Ninja 1: Who is that? Mizuho's Older Sister: An old friend Kamon: Where is Mizuho? Mizuho's Older Sister: In the village, you sure you want me to take you too him, after that indecent 16 years ago, I think if he sees you he would kill you. Kamon: Risk I got to take. Kamon and his team is escorted to to the Rekai Clan village and is taken to the tent where Mizuho is. Mizuho's Older Sister: Hey Mizuho you have a visitor, and try not to get angry Mizuho: Why would I Get angr... KAAAMMMMONN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kamon: H..hey Mizuho llll...long time no see. (grunt) you didn't have to punch me in the gut. (cough) Mizuho: Tell me why I shouldn't kill you. Kamon: Because www..we're friends right??? Mizuho: Hm I guess, but you would be here if it wasn't for an important reason. Kamon: Ok I'll cut to the chase. I need you and your whole clan to come with me. Mizuho: WHAT!!!!! Kamon: Its for a good reason, your clan can be part of a major village if you come with me and my team. But one other thing you need to come with me and become part of my team. Mizuho: But I have The village to look after Kamon: It will be fine there are very strong people here. Mizuho: There are but they need a person to lead this village. Mizuho's Older Sister: I'll take care of the group, besides I'm a good leader and as strong as you. Oh and one other thing, COME IN!! Kamon I want you to meet my daughter Konami Rekai She is 16 and you can do the math Kamon: DO the Math? Let me see. ........! YOUR MY DAUGHTER Konami: I guess I'm your daughter Kamon: HI (Kamon falls out) Kamon: Uh Think I had a bad dream. Konami: Nope it was real. Kamon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! Konami: You know you could say hey my long lost daughter or something. Kamon: Hey Riako come here Riako: Yea whats going on? Kamon: Say hello to your sister. Riako: Oh, Hi Kamon: Why me? Hey do you know how to make your body glow gold like this? (Kamon and Riako go into the Golden Aura Technique) Konami: Oh, Yes (Konami goes into the Golden Aura Technique as well.) Riako: How long can you maintain it? Konami: About 15 Minutes and what about you and father? Riako: About 25 minutes for me and like 2 hours for him. Konami: I can heal with mine. Kamon: Can you teleport? Konami: No but you 2 can? Kamon: Yes and it seems like we have to teach you. Part 3, Team Kamon vs Kamon Kamon: Ok I want to train all you. So we are going to fight, all 6 of y'all vs me Mizuho: You sure you want to do this, seems like this is too much for you. Kamon: Trust me, I'll be ok. Don't hold back, non of y'all, try to kill me. Team Kamon: Ok Kamon goes into his Golden Aura Technique, and so does Riako and Konami Rekai, Then like usual, Riaken is the first to attack using his Summoning Jutsu: Blue Twin Beast he summons 4 tigers and the tigers attack Kamon. Kamon makes 4 shadow clones and kill the 2 tigers but then 5 Summoning Jutsu: Decay Hounds come out of bushes and attack Kamon's clones, but Kamon's clones backflip over the attacking hounds and the clones stabs the hounds with their Sword. Then Riako and Konami teleports behind the clones and takes out 2 of them, but Kamon jumps up and kicks Riako and Konami out of the air, the 2 go flying into a tree. Then Aneko and Riaken attacks Kamon with their swords, but Kamom's other 2 clones teleport to Kamon and kicks the 2 sending them sliding in the dirt. Then Yaichi Summons his Vengeance Warrior and the warrior releases all 6 spirits on his armor and they attack Kamon and his clones. Kamon and his clones blocks the Vengeance Warrior's attacks, then the Silence Warrior comes up behind Kamon and trys to kill him but Kamon teleports to Yaichi and says' "Maybe you should pay attention to your surroundings, right above you is a tree that my chakra is lingering on. I can clearly see it, when you want to hid from some one or you are spying, you should always check around." "ok" Yaichi says. Kamon's clone teleports away from Yaichi. Then, Kamon makes 3 more clones and uses the Sealing Technique: Golden Dome Seal and seals the Vengeance and Silence Warrior. Then Mizuho Rekai uses his left eye to create 100 swords and infuses each with flames. The 100 swords attack Kamon and his clones killing 3 of them. But then, Kamon infuses his sword with his golden chakra and goes heads up with the 100 swords, he breaks through all of the swords and goes to attack Mizuho. Then Mizuho uses his Wind Release: Wind Containment Bubble and traps Kamon's clone, then Mizuho summons 20 more swords and infuses them with flames and sticks them in the bubble killing Kamon's clone. Then Kamon uses a earth style technique: Team Kamon is shocked because this is his first earth style technique. Kamon says, "This is my first earth style technique, have fun with it." Kamon uses his new move Earth Release: Golden Sword Earth Splitting Strike stabbing his sword into the ground. The earth splits and cracks engulfing Mizuho, Aneko, Yaichi, and Riaken, then Kamon pulls his sword out and the ground comes together again crushing the 4. But then the ground erupts open and the 4 team members jump out. "How did y'all get out?" Kamon says. Yaichi replies, "Hm.... I used the Retaliation Warrior and she put a shield of chakra around us."Hm nice move" Kamon says. "Want to see you try to get us now, can't get through my ......!" Yichi says. Kamon's clone teleports to Yaihci's Retaliation Warrior and stabs her with his sword. "Hm wondering how I was able to kill her huh?" Kamon says. "When you Summoned her my chakra touched and latched on to her. So I was able to teleport to her." Kamon says. Then Mizuho goes all out and summons all 1000 of his Kotonaru 1000 Swords Technique and they attack all 5 of the Kamons. But with Kamon's skill he dodges and slices through all of them. "How how can you do that?" Mizuho says. Kamon replies, "Its just my skill" Then Riako and Konami teleport to Kamon and kills 2 of them. "Hm had to catch me off guard I see." Kamon says. Riaken hops out of the bushes and says, "Are you guys ready" "Yea" every one replies. THe 5 then start building up chakra, Riako, Aneko, Yaichi, and Mizuho then get into a diamond and Riaken is in the middle. Riken then slams his hands into the ground and out comes a very large Summoning Technique: 3 Headed Lion Riaken is standing on top of the lion and says, "Try and counter this Kamon, Ha Ha" "Hm" Kamon then smirks. Kamon then makes his shadow clones disperse and says, "While you 5 were out practicing this thing I have been practicing too." Kamon charges up his chakra and says, "That is child's play compared to this." The golden chakra then shoots upward and starts to form a dragon. "What is this?" Riako says. Then Kamon teleports to the top of the dragon and says, I like what yall did here but now, we have to end this training." Then the lion charges at Kamon and his dragon, but the dragon wraps around the 3 headed lion and squeezes it. Then the Dragon starts to charge up and opens its mouth, then the dragons breaths out golden chakra almost killing the lion. Before he did that he teleported to Riaken and brings him back to the others. Kamon: that was very nice but too bad y'all lost Riaken: We almost had you Kamon: I want you all to try and come up with a new jutsu 2 weeks from now. The next person is one of the only person to defeat me, so we need to get ready for him. Team Kamon: Right!!